A conventional system is known that conveys a large structural member, such as an aircraft fuselage, by suction (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a system that attaches a vacuum cup to a rail formed along the shape of a curved workpiece to convey the workpiece by suction with the vacuum cup being in conformance with the shape of the curved workpiece.